


寻夫之路

by Penguin4HH



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH
Summary: 性感猫猫，在线发情
Kudos: 1





	寻夫之路

婚后的第二年，金希澈和朴正洙买了一只猫，因为此猫太爱钻纸盒，所以取名为盒仔。

去宠物店的那天，金希澈拉着朴正洙的手商量：“咱要养就养个开朗活泼点的，这样的猫运动量大，不会到最后变成一坨球。你看看金钟云养那橘猫，都肥成啥样了，啧。”

朴正洙想了想弟弟家那只整天瘫在沙发上呼呼大睡，已经胖到没了猫形的不明生物体，深表同意地点了点头。

两人进了门，宠物店老板热情地给他俩展示了一窝刚没几个月的小猫崽，盒仔就是在那个时候脱颖而出。通透且大的蓝眼珠子，极度对称的花纹，奶呼呼地在一群围着妈妈吃奶的兄弟姐妹里特立独行地上蹿下跳。

“就是他了。”金希澈给了朴正洙一个眼神。

他们满心欢喜地提着猫笼子和一大堆猫粮罐头营养膏回了家。进了门，盒仔从猫笼里轻俏地跳了出来，到处打量，没半点怕生的样子。

金希澈看他这样，高兴的把他捞起来捧在手里：“呀，这么勇敢大方，你就是我金希澈的亲儿子啊。”

他把嘴撅起来凑上盒仔的小脸，下一秒就结结实实地挨了一爪子。

盒仔把手收回来舔了舔，喵了几声，如果翻译成人类语言的话，大致意思就是“我是只活泼的猫猫，但也是只高冷又守身如玉的猫猫。”

不知不觉间，这只守身如玉喵就长到了八个月大，小猫咪普遍的发情岁数。

0.8岁的某一天，盒仔突然从体内深处涌起了一股想要大声喵喵叫的冲动，而且面对他平时连碰都不想碰的暴躁主人，也有了想去蹭蹭的欲望。最恐怖的是，他总是在进猫砂盆之前，就憋不住疯狂想释放的小便，最后尿的到处都是。

他在恢复理智的间隙痛苦咆哮，他原本不是这个样子的啊！

他以前最爱干净了，没有猫砂盆坚决不上厕所，宁愿憋着也不随地大小便。他也不爱喵喵叫，除非渴了饿了或者想玩逗猫棒了，无缘无故大声扰民真不是他的作风。

朴正洙看着行为怪异、叫声凄凉的儿子，拿着手机搜啊搜，放心不过又给宠物医生打了电话，才知道原来盒仔这是发情了。

夜晚，盒仔躁动的睡不着，跟往常一样旁听床上的两个人“打架”。他一开始不理解这两名自称是他爸妈的人类为什么天天晚上气喘吁吁地打到后半夜，不过时间久了他也习以为常，但是今天不一样，两个人安静下来之后，他听到了一些不得了的谈话。

人类的语言他还不是完全能够理解，只是断断续续地听懂了什么“绑猫取蛋”、“让盒仔变公公”之类的话。他仰着脸在窝里想了两个小时，公公是什么意思？我这里哪里有蛋？蛋不是都在厨房的冰箱里吗？

想不明白索性不想了，他开始就着月色舔自己的毛。舔着舔着就舔到了屁股那里，然后他惊喜地发现：诶？我还真有两颗蛋。

！

完了，真的完了。愚蠢又邪恶的人类想要夺走他的命根子！

炎热的夏日晚上他平白吓出一身冷汗，虽然不知道这命根子具体是干嘛用的，但莫名其妙要让自己掉两块肉还是让他毛骨悚然。

可能是情绪作怪，他想要喵喵叫和随地小便的欲望更加强烈了，他屁股那里好痒，突出来的那根小小的东西特别想找个紧点的地方蹭一蹭。

昔日室友竟深夜密谋取他蛋蛋，这个家是容不下自己了，他要离家出走。于是他强忍着体内的躁动，用爪子拧开了阳台窗户的把手，脑袋使劲一拱，身子一挤，把自己挤出了窗外。

霎时间，他突然想起了小时候陪人类看的电影里的那个情节，脏兮兮的人类站在河里，高呼freedom。他也突然很想学一下，于是他站在阳台护栏上，高喊了一声。

“喵呜！———”

逃出生天的盒仔在小区花园里心情愉悦地走着，虽然屁股还是很痒，但起码他不会失去蛋蛋了。

他边走边哼着歌，正唱到高潮副歌部分，头顶传来一声细声嫩气的“喵～”。

这是个小母猫的声音。他敏锐地做出判断，抬起头来观察猫在哪里。找了好久才在头顶的梧桐树上发现声音的主人。一只通体雪白的小野猫卡在了树枝缝隙里，挣脱不开了。

“救救我，好心人哥哥。”小白猫薄荷绿的大眼睛在月光下闪着柔和的光芒，憋屈着好看的小脸向路过的盒仔求助。

嚯，这妹妹长得可太好看了，岂有不救的道理。

盒仔天生敏捷，加上长时间在家里上天入地，爬这么棵又粗又壮的树小菜一碟。他蹭蹭地没几下就跳上了树枝，走到小白猫的面前。

嚯，这妹妹近距离看更美丽了。

他立马用爪子去拨开那些缠在一起的树枝，“我数一二三，你就往上用力啊。”

小白猫点了点头，认真地听盒仔数数，到了三，盒仔用力把树枝抬起，小白猫也跟着用力，她顺利地从夹缝里把自己拽了出来。

她微微喘着粗气，“谢谢你啊，好心人哥哥。”

“害，不用谢，举手之劳而已。”盒仔绕着人家转了一圈，接着用鼻子嗅她的脸，“你家是哪的呀？你叫什么名字？”

小白猫友好地用舌头舔了舔盒仔的脸：“我叫海海，在这附近流浪。”

“啊，”好看的妹妹是只没有家的猫猫，盒仔有点心疼，但他突然反应过来，自己现在也是只无家可归的猫了。

“我叫盒仔，我也是野猫。你好海海。你的名字好像男生的名字。”

盒仔0.8年的人生里从来没有和母猫讲过话，出口难免比较直男，但好脾气的海海没有生气，反而咯咯地笑了：“这是一个经常喂我食物的哥哥给取的。他说我的眼睛像他在夏哇夷见过的海一样好看。”说完她又摇头，“不对不对，是夏威夷。”

她继续舔了口盒仔的脸颊，对方舒服地眯起了眼，发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。

“盒仔，我在这里都住好久了，怎么以前从来没在附近见过你？”

“唉，说来话长，我就不说了。”

海海大眼睛眨巴了几下，也没有追问。“那咱们做朋友吧。如果再有人来喂我好吃的的话，我就分你一半。”

盒仔听了这话差一点要哭出来。自己一起生活了半年多的人类一心想要谋害自己，刚刚认识的漂亮妹妹却对自己掏心掏肺，猫间有真情，猫间有真爱，他感动地点了点头：“嗯！海海和我以后就是好朋友了！放心吧，以后我天天给你舔毛！”

海海开心地笑了，这个帅帅的酷酷的哥哥心肠可真好。

两只猫又待在一起交换了一下气味，聊了很多往事和猫生理想，直到盒仔那股想尿尿的欲望又涌了上来。

他不想在刚认识的朋友面前失态，只能用力地憋着，结果小脸都憋的皱皱巴巴的。海海看他这幅奇怪的样子，连忙问这是怎么了。

“呜…没事，就是…我的屁股最近不知道是怎么了，总是很痒。”

海海担忧地惊叫了一声：“啊？”然后绕到他身后，“我来帮你舔舔吧，说不定会好一点。”

盒仔害羞，怎么好意思让美女猫猫给自己舔屁屁呢。但是他又难受的紧，只能不好意思地开口问：“你有什么地方…可以让我那里蹭一蹭吗？”

他羞涩地抬起后腿，把自己有点探出头的小鸡鸡露出来，展示给海海看。“就是这里，这里很痒，还一直想尿尿。”

海海睁着懵懂的大眼睛认真地想了想，半晌灵光一现，把屁股朝着盒仔扭过去：“你要不要蹭蹭这里试试。我有一次看到隔壁街的狸花猫姐姐就是这么帮她老公的。”

“老公”两个字蹦出来，海海有点害羞。但盒仔丝毫没注意，他欣喜地点头：“好，谢谢你海海，你真的帮了我大忙了。你不知道，我都难受好几天了。”

“没事，你刚刚也帮了我，我们这是互帮互助。”

说完，她前腿跪到地上，上身往下压，把屁股高高翘起，努力地学着狸花猫姐姐的姿势。

盒仔深吸一口气，瞅了瞅海海的神秘小洞，把自己的内啥插了进去。

猫猫的射精时间通常不超过15秒，但盒仔在里面用力摩擦，迟迟不肯出来，海海的后背都酸了，但她为了让这位好心的哥哥能舒服点，咬着牙齿不吭声。

射精时刻，盒仔咬住海海的后颈皮，内啥上的倒刺全都探了出来，勾住甬道。

海海痛得想跑，但被压住且叼着后颈皮，她动弹不得，只能任凭那股热流射进自己的身体。

结束后的盒仔看着海海累的眼睛都睁不开的那个模样，一阵心疼和怜爱，于是他一直不舍得睡觉，直到舔着海海的毛把她哄睡了，自己才窝到她的旁边，抱着人家的尾巴进入了梦乡。

这一觉就睡到了天大亮，但盒仔是被一阵熟悉的呼唤吵醒的。

“盒仔呀！盒仔？你这个臭小子跑到哪里去了！盒仔！”

是那个暴躁人类！他的后面还跟着自己比较喜欢的那个人，他们来抓自己了！盒仔下意识地想要逃跑，他看了眼还在睡梦中的海海，心里暗暗道：“海海，等我甩掉他们再来找你。”

可是他窜出去的动静太大了，导致眼尖的金希澈一眼就看到了他狂奔出去的身影。

“呀！盒仔！别跑！回来！！”

二十分钟后，金希澈揪着盒仔的后颈皮，气呼呼地把他扔进了笼子里。

“胆子大了你，啊？翅膀硬了？我告诉你，我的拳头也硬了！还敢往外乱跑，你看我不…”

“诶行了行了，这不是抓回来了嘛，别生气了，下次把门窗锁好就是了。”朴正洙安抚地摸了摸金希澈的后背，又拍了拍屁股。

盒仔感觉自己头顶的毛都炸起来了，他不是因为要没蛋蛋而生气，而是他出不去就再也见不到对他有大恩的好朋友海海了。他又生气又难过，在接下来的日子里绝了好长时间的食。

而楼底下的海海醒来之后，发现昨晚还睡在自己身边的盒仔不见了，她焦急地到处找，找了好几天也再没看见他的身影。

更糟糕的是，几天后，她发现自己怀孕了。

她找到隔壁街的狸花猫姐姐，跟她小声说了这个秘密，结果被对方拍着脑袋训斥：“你这个傻瓜，被坏猫污了清了也不知道。他把他的那什么放到你那里面去，不就是要让你给他生小猫吗？”

海海惊讶地张大嘴巴，她根本不知道原来事情是这样的。

可现在盒仔消失得无影无踪，她的老公，她的孩子爸，就这么在要了她的身子后抛弃她走了，这可怎么办啊。海海抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来。

她哭了半天，才稳住心神，抚摸着自己的肚子小声呢喃：“宝宝，无论如何我要把你们生出来。咱们一起等你们爸爸回来。”

日子一天天地过，海海的肚子越来越大，被关在家里动弹不得的盒仔也越来越消沉，肉都少了好几两。他时常盯着窗外的街道和大梧桐树看，他祈祷自己能看见那个雪白色的身影。

金希澈看他总是往外瞅，以为是他又想溜走，便天天在他身边陪着他玩，想打消他的念头。

朴正洙看着儿子这么消沉，心里也不好受，他思来想去，决定给孩子找个伴。

这天他照例下楼，给附近的野猫送水送粮，突然那只熟悉的小白猫闯进了他的视线。

他仔细地盯着这只小猫看，发现她的肚子异常的鼓，但又不是那种胖胖的鼓。朴正洙惊讶地叫出声，海海怀孩子了！

踱步而来的海海看见经常来喂自己的人类哥哥，热情地过去用头蹭他的裤脚。

“海海，你要生宝宝了啊。”朴正洙摸着她的头，“第一次喂你的时候你才很小一只，现在都要当妈妈了。”

朴正洙看着那双漂亮的薄荷绿大眼睛，思考了一会儿，把海海轻轻地抱起来。

“不如去哥哥家住吧，哥哥家也有一只小猫猫。孕妇猫也得好好地被照顾哦，哥哥让你一只猫自己在外面生产，真的不放心。”

她要被抱回家了？海海惊恐地看着朴正洙的梨涡。那盒仔怎么办？她还要等盒仔来找她！

但她怕伤到肚子里的孩子，实在不敢动弹，只能被抱在怀里，走进电梯，拐了几个弯到了一个陌生的大屋子里。

“盒仔～看看我给你带回来一个新朋友～”

海海一时没反应过来，但她顺着人类哥哥的目光看过去，眼前的景象让她有点像在做梦，她看见了她找了那么长时间的孩子爹。

盒仔看着朴正洙怀里的那个身影，也惊呆了，大声嚷嚷：“海海！是我！我在这！”他边叫边使劲挠笼子，朴正洙只好放下海海，去把他放出来。

在他打开笼子门的那一刻，盒仔猛地冲了出来，他想扑倒海海的身上，但看着对方奇怪的身材又立刻刹住了车。

“海海，你这是…怎么了？吃多了？”但他高兴得没等对方回答，就开始吧唧吧唧舔她的脸：“呜呜，我好想你，可是我被抓回来之后就一直出不去，我还以为我这辈子都见不到你了…”

“盒仔…”海海被他舔的睁不开眼，“盒仔，我要告诉你一件事。”

“我怀孕了。狸花猫姐姐说孩子是你的，因为只有你把肉棒棒放进我的洞里过。”

盒仔的舌头愣在半空，半晌才“喵”地一声叫了出来：“我要当爸爸了！？”

“嗯…”海海娇羞地点头。

一旁的朴正洙看着这两只猫如此投缘的样子，露出了慈祥的姨母笑。

一个多月后，金希澈和朴正洙家正式迎来了一窝可爱的小猫崽。

他俩给海海买回来的营养品堆成了小山，把海海喂的脸都胖了一圈。

盒仔正辛勤地给自己的孩儿们舔肚皮，方便这群小宝贝们更好地排泄。听见一旁的金希澈和朴正洙对着他指指点点：

“这个小子，是不是喜当爹了？”

他听完，不屑地冷哼一声：“愚蠢的人类，”

“说出来怕吓着你们，这群崽子，都是小爷我的种。”


End file.
